Te odio
by florcita75
Summary: Park Jung MIn esta cansado de escuchar tantos 'te odio' de Kim Hyung Jun...¿que pasara cuando su paciencia explote? Iba a ser algo comico, pero termino siendo pervertido... (yaoi ss501)


"Te odio"

Cerro sus manos en un puño, apretó fuertemente sus dientes, contuvo el aire se giro abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerro de un fuerte portazo, sería capaz de aventarle un ladrillo a cualquiera que en ese momento s ele cruzase en su camino de la furia que sentía.

-Un ladrillo no…de una patada tarda menos-susurro para sí mismo dispersando a patadas las ropas acumuladas en el piso-¿el me odia a mi? ¡Yo te odio a ti…a ti y a todo mundo!-grito mirando a la puerta y se dejo caer en la cama aun furioso.

La furia de Park Jung Min era por dos simple palabras que Kim Hyung Jun últimamente había adoptado como sus favoritas y se las pasaba diciéndoselas 'te odio', siempre esas palabras. Él le pagaba 'te odio', el bromeaba 'te odio', él le ordenaba algo 'te odio', el trataba de jugar 'te odio', el pedía que probara sus inventos 'te odio'…siempre 'te odio'.

Antes no le prestaba tanta atención a esas palabras, antes el o las decia tan seguido, antes el obedecía a sus deseos, antes jugaba con él.

-Antes no me odiaba-susurro enojado-solo lo decia de broma… ¿o yo me lo tomaba de broma?-se pregunto-la cosa es que ahora si me odia-ahora hablaba, no susurraba.

-Claro primero me besa y luego no me habla por y por una semana me esquiva y después se la pasa diciéndome te odio…sin mencionar que ya hace un mes de ese beso y ni hablar quiso…simplemente me dijo con sus acciones 'olvídalo fue un error'… ¡para ti fue un error no para mí!-grito furioso-ahora hasta me dice 'te odio' cuando solo me ve que quiero acércame-no entendía como luego de cómo el maknae lo beso y el sin tardarse le respondió, ahora actuaba así, lo pensó durante un mes y no encontró respuesta, solo mas odio del maknae.

-¿Por qué le sigues diciendo eso a cada rato?-pregunto Hyun Joong cuando vio al maknae entrando a la cocina.

-¿Decirle que?-pregunto Hyung Jun.

-Que lo odias-explico el líder.

-El sabe que solo es bromeando-respondió el maknae sencillamente.

-Pues como estaba su cara y luego de tanto que se lo dices yo juraría que se enojo, si yo fuera el también me enojaría-dijo saliendo de la cocina dejando solo al maknae.

-Jung Min no se enojaría por ello ¿o sí?-se pregunto-de tantas veces que se lo digo él sabe que es bromeando ¿cierto?-se preguntaba pensativo.

-Luego del beso no es como si le agradara escuchar esa palabras siempre ¿cierto?-pregunto Kyu entrando a la cocina.

-Sssshhhh-lo cayo alarmado el maknae-dijiste que no dirías nada de lo que viste ese día-dijo el maknae.

-No hay nadie cerca como para escuchar-explico Kyu.

-Igual…calla…ni lo menciones-ordeno haciendo un puchero el maknae.

-sabes que es cierto, a nadie le gustaría escuchar 'te odio' todo el tiempo luego de un beso…y que beso el que le diste-rio Kyu.

-¡Ya!-se quejo el maknae ruborizado.

-¿Por qué no hablas de una vez con él?-pregunto Kyu.

-Ese beso fue mientras él estaba medio borracho, medio dormido y de seguro o se acuerda de nada…incluso habrá pensado que era una chica y en sus sueño, por eso correspondió-explico el maknae.

-¿Por eso no has dicho nada?-pregunto Kyu y el maknae asintió-¿Por qué creciste todo el tiempo que Jung Min no lo recordaba?-volvió a preguntar para confirmarlo y el maknae asintió-¡tonto!-aseguro Kyu.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido por el insulto.

-Jung Min siempre supo que eras tú…estaba más despierto que dormido…sin mencionar que no estaba muy borracho-explico.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido Hyung Jun.

Lo que escuchaste…aunque no creo que el ahora este muy feliz contigo…después de tantos 'te odios' creo que el termino odiándote-dijo Kyu dejando solo al maknae.

-¿Jung Min me correspondió?-se pregunto-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no me mato?, ¿Por qué me correspondió?-se preguntaba.

-¡Kim Hyung Jun!-escucho el grito del caballo llamándolo con un tono más que enojado, furioso-¡Kim Hyung Jun…maldito niño ven aquí…ya estoy arto de esto!-gritaba desde la sala.

-Está en la cocina-escucho que Kyu le informaba.

Escucho fuertes pasos acercándose, pasos que Jung Min daba solo cuando estaba furioso y daba miedo, firmes y fuertes, rápidos, uno tras otro. Lo vio ingresar serio a la cocina, vio como lo busco con la mirada y al visualizarlo se acerco quedando a unos pocos pasos de distancia del maknae, este lo mirada con los ojos abiertos y sus manos temblando, si lo que Kyu dijo era cierto y Jung Min ya lo odiaba por su estupidez de creer que no sabía y esquivarlo cuando posiblemente Jung Min sentía lo mismo que el…entonces estaba muerto.

-¿¡Quien te crees que eres para decirme que me odias!?-pregunto en un grito furioso golpeando con su puño cerrado la mesada que estaba a un costado de los dos.

-Jung Min… ¿podemos hablar tranquilamente?-pregunto el maknae.

-¡Estamos hablando!-contesto Jung Min.

-Tranquilamente quiero que hablemos-pidió el maknae, Jung Min dio un largo suspiro y se tranquilizo.

-¿Por qué tantos 'te odio?-pregunto más tranquilo, vio como el menor pensaba y no lo miraba, se volvió a enfurecer-¡ya me estoy cansando…ya estoy cansado!-volvió gritar.

-Con tranquilidad-recordó el maknae, pero a Jung Min no le importo.

-¿¡Me pides tranquilidad!?-pregunto furioso-¡hace un mes que estoy tratando de ser tranquilo y paciente y solo me dices te odio!-grito más fuerte que las anteriores veces.

-Solo te los digo amigablemente-trato d explicarse el maknae.

-Para mí un 'te odio' no tiene nada de amigable-dijo Jung Min mirándolo con una mirada aunque daba miedo, un rostro sin expresión.-y menos luego de lo que hiciste conmigo medio dormido-recordó.

-Eso…eso-trataba de explicarse el maknae dando pasos hacia atrás del miedo que Jung min levantara su mano…o mejor dicho sus pies y le de unas buenas patadas por haberlo besado sin permiso.

A cada paso que daba el maknae hacia atrás Jung Min daba uno hacia adelante, haciendo que su corazón se acelere por la cercanía y el maknae sude de miedo.

-Eso para mí no fue un error-afirmo Jung Min acorralándolo en una esquina de la cocina.

-Yo…yo no sabía que estabas consiente-se explico el maknae mientras Jung Min lo tenía a acorralado y ponía sus manos a cada lado del maknae apoyándose en la pared, cerrándole así cualquier escapatoria.

-¿Acaso besas a cada borrado inconsciente que ayudas?-pregunto Jung Min.

El miedo del maknae se estaba yendo y algo diferente estaba llegando a él, el sentir la respiración de Jung Min de cerca, su cuerpo pegado al suyo, sus labios tan cerca, sus ojos mirándolo sin parpadear, las palabras que le decia Jung Min estaban cerrando toda duda dentro suyo, Jung Min sentía algo o al menos no le desagrado el beso y por esa cercanía estaba seguro de que Jung Min quería volver a besarlo tanto como él, pero mientras el menor pensaba todo esto y lo analizaba Jung Min se desesperaba.

-¡Ya contesta!-exigió Jung Min-¿Por qué me besas y luego no dices nada?-el maknae se sonrojo mas, su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, la respiración de Jung Min chocaba contra sus labios debilitándolo.

-¿Por qué me correspondiste?-pregunto el maknae.

-Yo pregunte primero-se excuso Jung Min-contesta tu primero-ordeno.

-¡Te bese por el mismo motivo por el cual me correspondiste!-se atrevió a responder en un grito el maknae.

Jung Min pareció algo sorprendido en un principio, pero luego sonrió y miro cariñosamente a ese niño que estaba sonrojado y sin mirarlo.

-Tan pervertido y te haces el inocente-dijo Jung Min haciendo que el maknae levantara su vista para mirarlo, lo que aprovecho Jung Min para besarlo.

Lento cálido, una caricia que de apoco profundizaron y volvieron hambriento y exigente, se separaron en busca de aire, las respiraciones agitadas y los corazones latiendo.

-Te odio-dijo el maknae al recuperar un poco el aliento.

-¡Ya deja de decir eso!-ordeno Jung Min con algo de enfado nuevamente-¿acaso no tienes otras palabras más agradables que esas?-pregunto.

-¿Cómo quieres que te diga algo más agradable cuando me haces sudar de miedo?-pregunto el maknae haciendo un puchero.

-Me vuelves a decir 'te odio' y estás muerto…no importa cuánto te quiera…te mato a patadas-aseguró Jung Min haciendo caer gotas de sudor a causa del miedo en el maknae.

-¿Y luego de esas amenazas quieres que no te diga eso?-pregunto el maknae con otro puchero.

-¿No has escuchado?-pregunto Jung Min.

-Si…y no dije…-contestaba el maknae pero fue interrumpido.

-No importa cuánto te quiera-recalco las palabras Jung Min.

-Ya lo entendí…me mataras a patas aunque me quie…-y allí paro mirando a un Jung Min sonriente que aprovecho los labios entre abiertos por la sorpresa para volver a besarlo-caballo tonto-dijo cuando Jung Min soltó sus labios.

-Esas tampoco me gustas-se quejo Jung Min.

-¿Ninguna te gustan a ti?-pregunto el maknae.

-Dime de una manera más cariñosa-pidió Jung Min.

-¿Caballo loco?-pregunto el maknae bromeando, pero a Jung Min no le pareció gracioso-¿y cómo quieres que te diga?-pregunto el maknae.

-Sexy….apuesto…extremadamente sexy-sugería Jung Min mientras acercaba su boca al cuello del menor, aun sin liberarlo de ese rincón en que lo tenía acorralado-guapo extremadamente sexy-decia mientras besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello del maknae.

Pronto sus manos se metieron dentro de la camiseta del maknae acariciando la ancha espalda de este.

-Eso no es cariñoso-decia el maknae disfrutando de aquello.

-Te puedo sugerir más formas-dijo Jung Min besándolo una vez más, jugando con la lengua del maknae, explorando cada lugar de la cálida boca del maknae-espere un mes por esto-susurro entre besos.

-¿Y tu como me llamaras?-preguntó el maknae-

Tu ya tienes nombre-dijo Jung Min-tortuga-el maknae se separo enojado.

-¿Tortuga?-pregunto enfado, pero Jung Mi lo volvió a besar.

-Si no te gusta es este puedo decir 'propiedad de Jung Min'-propuso.

-¡Yah!-se quejo el maknae-eres pero que yo…lo único que falta es que me digas bebe-se quejo.

-Era mi tercera opción-dijo Jung Min recibiendo un pisotón de parte del maknae quien aprovecho la distracción para huir-¡hey!-llamo Jung Min-no te dije que te podrías ir-dijo corriendo tras él y antes de que el maknae salga de la cocina lo sujeto por detrás volviendo a atacar su cuello-te dije que espere un mes-explico.

-Te odio-volvió a decir Hyung Jun.

-Ya déjate de decir cosas…mejor no me digas de ninguna manera que de todas manera eso es muy cursi y no quiero-dijo dándole la vuelta y besándolo de una exigente manera una vez más.

El maknae le correspondió dando leves gemidos al sentir una vez más las manos de Jung Min acariciando su espalda por debajo de la camiseta.

-¿Hay alguien en la sala?-pregunto al maknae Jung Min.

-No-contesto el maknae que había alcanzado a ver hacia allí antes de que Jung Min lo volteara.

-Vamos-dijo Jung Min guiando al maknae a la sala y de ahí a su habitación.

Ya dentro de la habitación Jung Min no paraba sus besos, estaba excitado y esta vez, como las anteriores, no se sacaría el solo la excitación que el maknae producía, menos si esta vez era pero que las anteriores al haber sido producida por los besos y caricias del maknae quien no re contuvo y había quitado la camiseta de Jung Min antes de que Jung Min quietara la de él.

-Hace un mes que espero por esto…pero más de un año que lo deseo-dijo Jung Min retirándole la camiseta al maknae.

-Es cierto que hablas demasiado…ya cállate un poco-pidió el maknae besando a Jung Min una vez más.

Bajo sus manos sentía la suave y blanca piel del maknae temblar, su cálido cuerpo le subía la excitación y su pecho pegado al suyo hacia que sienta su acelerada respiración seguida de latidos cada vez mas rápidos, acompañados por los de su propio pecho que se sentía que explotaría de felicidad y excitación, su miembro dolía de la dureza, sus propias piernas temblaban de seseo sin poder mantenerse en pie, junto sus fuerzas y coloco al maknae sobre la cama dejándose caer sobre el comenzando a besar todo aquel pecho del maknae, llegando a su ombligo y ingresando su lengua en el haciendo reír al maknae de cosquillas. Disfrutaría de cada parte de ese cuerpo que desde ese mismo instante era solo de él y de nadie más.

Sintió las manos de Jung Min acariciando sus muslos mientras seguía jugando con su ombligo, disfrutaba de cada beso y caricia de él, su cuerpo deseaba tanto esas caricias, esos besos y mimos que ahora solo podía gemir y suspirar de placer, no se negaría a ser suyo.

Sintió las fuertes manos de Jung Min ahora bajando lentamente su pantalón mientras sus besos bajaban, más baja el pantalón mas bajaban sus besos.

-Ahhhhhh-gimio al sentir un suave beso sobre su miembro.

Su bóxer estaba humedecido a cause del pre-semen, su pene duro palpitaba bajo este y Jung Min se relamió los labios al verlo ya luego de quitar por completo los pantalones del maknae y quitarse los suyos juntos con el bóxer para darle un poco de liberación al suyo que ya dolía y sabría que dolería mucho mas luego de hacer lo que tenía pensado.

-¿Qué harás?-pregunto el maknae sediento de placer.

-Ahora tu eres el que hablas mucho…si sigues así nos oirán-dijo mientras quitaba los bóxer del maknae lentamente haciéndolo sufrir.

Cuando lo retiro por completo, teniendo definitivamente desnudo al maknae bajo el, se dio unos segundos para mirarlo completamente memorizando ese hermoso, blanco y delicado cuerpo que era solo para él y terminando con la tortura del maknae, al verlo con los ojos cerrados respirando agitadamente esperando alguna señal de movimiento con su pene palpitando y de lo duro y excitado, comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el que lo hicieron gemir del placer.

-Ahhhhh…Jung Min…mmmm-pedia el maknae, suspiraba el nombre de Jung Min, quien sonreía al escucharlo y comenzó a bajar sus besos a la punto del miembro del maknae para comenzar a chuparlo, subiendo y bajando-Jung Min…Ahhhhh…mas…más rápido-pedía el maknae tomando los cabellos de Jung Min entre sus manos y guiándole un ritmo más rápido que Jung Min obedeció feliz-Ahhhhh-sequia gimiendo el maknae comenzando a dar fuertes embestidas a la boca de Jung Min quien con un pene adolorido comenzó a masturbarse dando gemidos que morían chocando contra el miembro de Hyung Jun.

Chupando fuerte mente la puta del miembro del maknae se alejo de él y volvió besando sus labios, escuchando la queja del maknae con deseo de más, froto su duro y excitado miembro contra el del menor produciendo un gemido de placer de parte de ambos.

No pudiendo resistir mas la necesidad de estar dentro del maknae lo giro dejándolo boca abajo subiéndose sobre el comenzó a besar su cuello y espalda mientras una des su manso bajaba a la parte bajo del maknae buscando su entrada y comenzando a prepararlo ingresando un dedo dentro suyo y moviéndolo.

-Ahhhhh-escucho el placer que le provoco al maknae ese primer dedo jugando dentro suyo, luego de unos segundos ingreso otro, escuchando un quejido y luego un suspiro, los siguió moviendo y abriéndolos para prepararlo, mientras aun besaba, lamia y mordía levemente el largo cuello del maknae, ingreso un tercer dedo y lo escucho gemir más alto, luego de unos segundos moviendo esos tres dedos dentro del maknae los retiro.

-Te amo-le susurro levemente-y eres solo mio-le dijo mas alto en tono posesivo para luego comenzar a ingresar lentamente su miembro dentro de la estrecha entrada del maknae.

-Ahhhhh…duele-se quejo el maknae cerrando sus puños tratando de soportar el dolor al sentirlo completamente dentro suyo.

Jung Min se mantuvo quieto, besando dulcemente el cuello del maknae mientras el cuerpo de este se acostumbraba a él. Cuando sintió las cadera del maknae moverse entendió que l estaba diciendo que comience y así lo hizo, comenzando a embestirlo una y otra vez cada vez más rápido y fuerte al escuchar al maknae gemir de placer a causa suya, al sentir tan enorme placer que solo su Hyung Jun le podía dar, al zacear su deseos de más de un año, al tener bajo el por fin a la persona que amaba y lo volvía loco, lo volvió loco con tantos 'te odio', pero que supo que ninguno era cierto, le haría pagar cada mentira.

Comenzó a ir más rápido al sentir el orgasmo cerca, lo escucho dar un fuerte gemido.

-¡Ahhhhh…Jung Min!-grito el maknae dando a entender que su tortura había terminado, que su orgasmo había llegado, lo vio de perfil respirando agitadamente, sudando y con cara de satisfacción, comenzó a embestirlo más fuerte y rápido ya que el aun no terminaba-Ahhhhh-se quejo de dolor el menor al sentir como aun lo embestía, Jung Min al notarlo de detuvo y se recostó a su lado.

-Hyung Jun…no puedes ser tan malo y dejarme así-dijo Jung Min comenzando a masturbarse acostado a un lado del maknae con la respiración agitada y gimiendo al darse el mismo placer, tenia bronca dentro, una vez más terminaría en su mano-eres malo-susurro, moviendo su mano más fuerte, tampoco era como si le gustara lastimarlo, por esta vez era mejor así.

De pronto sintió el cuerpo del maknae sobre él y como tomaba sus manos y las ponía sobre su cabeza, abrió los ojos y vio la brillante sonrisa de su niño y como se acerco para besarlo tiernamente bajando sus besos a su cuello, pecho abdomen y llegando de a poco a su miembros con besos cada vez mas húmedos.

-Ahhhhh…Hyung Jun-gimió su nombre por primera vez al sentir como el maknae comenzaba a ingresar su miembro en su boca, era mil veces mejor la boca del maknae que su mano una vez más.

No hace faltaba que le marque un ritmo, el maknae lo hacia lo suficiente mente bien para complacerlo y hacerlo llegar en poco tiempo al orgasmo que tanto deseaba y que tanto disfruto y se lo dejo entendido al maknae con un fuerte gemido de su nombre, sudando y sin aliento estaba tendido en la cama, complacido y con el corazón feliz.

-No sería tan malo con mi caballito sexy-le dijo Hyung Jun volviendo junto a Jung Min y recostándose a su lado besándolo una última vez.

-Ese me gusto mas-susurro Jung Min antes de quedarse dormido.

Fin.


End file.
